Neko to Inu Klaine
by Shifteraei
Summary: Loneliness is universal, and so is friendship. Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine fic


**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be a lot more Klaine in it**

**Author's Note: I love cats and dogs, and Kurt and Blaine and every story I have read with the two of them as a puppy and kitten are so adorable that I just had to write one myself and I just wanted to write something amazingly fluffy and hopefully adorable. Also I have 19 stories posted so far, and the odd number is just driving me nuts. Oh, and there is a bit of Brittana in this, so don't read this if you don't like that. Everyone might be a little out of character, I'm kinda new to Glee.**

* * *

_**Neko to Inu - Klaine**_

"Santana, can we have a puppy?" Brittany asked, smiling sweetly at her.

"We already have a kitten that needs more attention than you give it, Brittany, so no. We can't have a puppy. Not yet anyway." Santana felt like such a bitch seeing the heartbroken look on that beautiful face, but they had enough trouble caring for their current pet. They just didn't have the time to look after a puppy and she couldn't imagine how their composed, elegant kitten would react to a boisterous puppy.

"Santana!" Brittany sounded like she was about to burst into tears, and Santana felt a wave of fear run through her, something that she would never show, and would certainly feel for anyone other than Brittany.

She ran through the house, following the sound of the blonde's voice. She froze, relief flooding her when she saw Brittany standing there, in one piece, and then confusion hit her. What was she so upset about?

"Look at him. He's so sad. I think he's crying. Maybe he misses his mum?" Brittany was staring down at Kurt, their long haired, chocolate brown kitten, who was sitting on the window sill, blue-grey-green eyes fixed on something they couldn't see.

Sighing loudly, Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes. "He's not missing his mum, Brit; he just wants to go outside."

Reaching down, Brittany wrapped her arms around Kurt's soft body, holding him up to her face and pointing him to stare at Santana. All she could think was how unimpressed he looked at this kind of handling. He was a very dignified kitten and she could not imagine him playing with an enthusiastic, lively puppy.

"Come on, Brit. We have to go to school. Put Kurt down and get going. No," she held up a hand to stop the words she knew were coming, "we cannot take Kurt to school with us."

Brittany looked upset by this, but put Kurt down nevertheless. As they rushed to school, he settled back on his window sill, and watched the mad rush of the world, not exactly happy but more or less content where he was. It was warm, neat; he was feed and loved, even if that Brittany girl did insist on messing up his fur, so really, he couldn't complain. But he was lonely.

* * *

The sun had risen and fallen many times, and snow had begun to cover the ground. This made Kurt gladder than ever that he was safely inside, where it was warm, and there was no risk of getting mud on his paws.

Jumping from his perch on the window sill, he wound his way around Brittany's legs, trying to trip her over and almost succeeding.

"Don't do that Kurtie," she mutters, sounding distracted. "The unicorns are having a party in the garden."

Kurt sat back on his hindquarters, long, fluffy tail wrapping around his paws as he watched her walked away, head tilted. Most humans sounded insane to him, but Brittany has a special sort of insanity that simultaneously made him want to claw someone's eyes out and rub his head against her leg, purring madly.

"Brit! I brought you something." Santana came through the main door, a large cardboard box cradled in her arms. A large box with something _alive_ inside it.

No. She had not done what he thought she had!

Brittany came into the room, and Santana put the box on the ground. "So, there were these people, and they were going to put down this puppy just because he's the wrong colour, and I knew it would piss them off so I took him. He's your responsibility though, Brit." She opened the box, and a tiny, black American Water Spaniel looked up at them, huge hazel eyes surrounded by closely curled fur. He barked cheerfully at them, before looking around him and hoping out of the box to inspect his new surroundings.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Brittany cried, lunging forward to wrap her arms around Santana and hug her tightly. She leapt out of the hug to examine her new puppy, picking him up and looking closely at him. "Hi Blaine! Now Kurt has a friend!" She plunked him down in front of the disgusted kitten, who stared at the puppy as if it has rolled in poo. For all he knew, it had.

"Hi!" Blaine cried enthusiastically, staring straight at Kurt. "I'm new. Can we be friends?"

Kurt looked into those huge, soulful eyes, and felt his entire world shiver and reform around him. Somehow, he just could not do something that might make those eyes fill with hurt. "Okay. We can be friends. I'm Kurt."

Blaine beamed, and lunged forward, tongue licking across Kurt's face. He froze, and Blaine leapt away to attack the squeaky bone Brittany was holding. Jumping up onto his window sill, he carefully examined his fur, using a dainty paw to re-arrange his fur, and try to clean the dog slobber off. A noise catches his attention, and he turned away from his window to watch the insanity that was the new puppy completely destroy their calm and orderly household. And somehow, he didn't mind.

That night, Kurt was curled up on his lovely silky pillow, almost asleep, when a soft whining made him open his eyes and look over at Blaine, who was staring at him and whining.

"I'm lonely. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Kurt stared at the tiny puppy, hazel eyes shimmering with tears. "Okay," he whispered, moving over to one side. Blaine leapt up onto the pillow, curling up beside Kurt, one paw flung over his chest, holding him tight. Snuggled against his warm form, Kurt could only smile, and even when Blaine started to chew gently on one of his feathered ear, he couldn't regret his decision. Together they drifted into sleep, neither one of them lonely anymore.

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note: I might end of writing more stories with members of the Glee cast turned into animals, who knows? Do you want to see any more of this? I can't really write adorable and fluffy.**


End file.
